My Breakfast
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. Aku selalu melihatnya diam-diam dari sudut kebunku. Dia yang selalu melewati jalan kecil di depan rumahku. Ingin rasanya aku melihatnya lebih dekat. Menyapa dan mengenal ia yang sudah kuanggap layaknya sarapan yang memberiku tenaga untuk hari-hariku. SasuSaku, AU, mungkin OOC, dan lain-lain. Hope you enjoy! :3


My Breakfast

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Breakfast presented by Ugya-kun Upaupa**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aku mengambil cerek plastik berwarna merah muda yang letaknya dekat dengan mesin pemotong rumput. Sinar mentari yang baru saja terbangun menyambutku yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari gudang penyimpanan. Gudang yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu coklat yang kokoh. Sejenak kutarik nafas untuk menikmati udara pagi yang tentunya masih segar.

Aku mulai melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti. Kali ini tujuanku adalah kran air yang ada di dekat pintu belakang rumah. Pagi ini selalu kuawali dengan memandikan tanaman-tanaman yang ada di depan rumah. Terutama tanaman berbunga dengan warna cantik yang selalu menghiasi kebun tanaman keluargaku.

Sadar telah sampai di tempat tujuan, aku berjongkok agar tinggiku setidaknya bisa menyamai kran yang rendah. Kusambut gagang kran dengan tangan kananku dan memutarnya. Aliran air segar segera meluncur kasar mengisi kekosongan cerek plastik yang telah kufavoritkan sejak kecil. Tentu aku telah membuka penutup cereknya. Sambil menunggu air yang meluncur memenuhi cerek, aku melirik ke langit, berharap kalau hari ini cuacanya cerah. Mengapa aku baru memastikannya sekarang? Karena tadi aku lupa.

Harapanku berwujud kenyataan. Hatiku berpesta mendapatkan kabar gembira ini. Tak sabar untuk segera menuju ke kebun yang berada tepat di depan rumahku, aku pun segera memutar kembali kran air yang sejak tadi meluncur hingga tak setitik air menetes lagi dari kran mengkilat itu. Tak peduli sudah sepenuh apa air yang telah tertampung dalam cerek plastik itu. Jelasnya, kini aku tak sabar untuk ke luar. Takut jika nantinya aku melewatkan hal yang akan membuat jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak hebat.

Kuambil penutup cerek yang baru saja kuletakkan di dekat kakiku. Berlari kecil menuju kebun depan rumah yang telah menanti kehausan sambil berusaha menutup cerek plastik yang kubawa. Tak peduli sudah seberapa air yang tumpah sia-sia. Tak peduli rumput hijau yang terus terhantam kakiku. Tak peduli kicauan burung yang merdu. Kuderapkan terus kakiku yang beralaskan sandal jepit berwana putih polos melewati samping rumah. Dinding merah tua yang berada di samping kananku seakan membara menyemangatiku. Apa aku bangun terlalu siang? Pikirku agak khawatir.

Telah sampai di kebun depan rumah, tanaman yang berniat kusiram telah melambai-lambaikan daun-daunnya karna tertiup angin. Mereka, yang walaupun telah basah karena embun pagi, seakan menyapaku yang kini telah berhenti berlari. Kini aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Tentu aku tak bisa berkerja dengan baik jika nafasku memburu seperti ini.

Kutatap sebentar jalan kecil beraspal yang terpapar di depan kebun. Cukup telihat jelas karna hanya dipagar rendah berbahan bata. Apa aku benar-benar melewatkannya? Tanyaku lagi dalam pikirku. Aku pun berhenti meragukan hal yang sejak tadi kutunggu. Suara yang ada kini hanyalah hembusan nafasku yang masih kurang teratur.

"Ah, sudahlah," gumamku yang lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kebun dengan tanaman yang telah menanti untuk dibasahi. Sekalipun mereka telah basah karena embun.

Kumiringkan sedikit cerek merah muda agar kiranya air segar keluar dari mulut cerek tersebut. Tanganku bergerak-gerak menyirami pot-pot yang terisi tanaman-tanaman hijau yang indah ini.

Walaupun aku telah berkata pasrah seperti itu, tapi pikiranku tidak begitu. Kepalaku terus menggemakan suara-suara keluhan dan penyesalan. Kuyakin raut wajahku menampilkan ekspresi kecewa. Apalagi jika ada yang menatap langsung mataku. Kuyakin akan dengan mudahnya terbaca rasa kecewaku ini.

Sebenarnya yang kutunggu adalah seorang pria yang selalu lewat di depan rumahku. Dia selalu melakukan olahraga pagi. Salah satunya adalah lari pagi. Rute yang dia ambil selalu melalui jalan kecil di depan rumahku. Aku sering memperhatikannya sejak awal libur tahun ajaran baru ini. Aku belum mengetahui namanya. Sekalipun aku cukup terkenal dengan orang-orang di sekitar lingkungan rumahku. Mungkin saja ia tetangga baru.

Maka dari itu, aku berencana akan berkenalan dengannya. Namun aku bahkan tak tahu ia telah melalui rumahku atau belum. Tapi, jika berdasarkan pengalaman dua minggu yang lalu sejak awal aku melihatnya, aku takkan mungkin terlambat.

Diam-diam melihatnya setiap hari di pagi hari ini sudah seperti sarapan hangat yang menjadi tenagaku untuk seharian penuh. Bahkan aku kuat tak makan seharian asal aku dapat menatap wajah dingin yang ia miliki. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk minum.

Sudah hampir semua tanaman kusiram. Cerek penyiram tanaman yang semula terisi air, kini juga hanya tinggal tersisa sedikit. Aku tahu karena kini beratnya lebih ringan daripada saat aku membawanya dari belakang rumah. Tinggal beberapa tanaman yang berada di sudut kebun yang belum kubasahi. Kuperintahkan kakiku menuju ke sana. Kembali kumiringkan cerek plastik yang kubawa dengan kedua tanganku. Air keluar menghujani tanaman di bawahnya. Suara gemericik air terdengar seakan air itu berpacu membasahi apa yang ada di bawahnya. Hanya itulah suara yang menemaniku di pagi senyap ini.

Tap tap tap.

Tidak. Baru saja sayup-sayup aku mendegar suara langkah sepatu dari jauh. Langkah sepatu yang berderap cukup cepat namun berirama. Seirama dengan degup jantungku yang kini juga seakan berderap tak karuhan. Apa itu adalah langkah kakinya? Tanyaku penuh ragu. Selama aku masih ragu, suara langkahan itu semakin jelas. Itu menandakan bahwa sang pembuat suara telah berlari semakin dekat. Aku pun berniat mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk menatapi tanaman.

Saat aku mulai meluncurkan perintah itu pada kepalaku, sosok manusia tampan pun juga baru saja lewat tepat di depanku. Saat itu pula waktu yang berjalan sedetik terasa seperti berjalan semenit.

Dapat kulihat jersey biru dongker dan celana pendek selutut yang warnanya seirama dengan kaosnya. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat mengkilap dari samping melepaskan rintik keringat yang ia hasilkan dari kulitnya. Tak lupa handuk putih polosnya yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Sungguh menampilkan kesan bahwa ia pecinta olahraga. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sayangnya, hanya itulah yang sekilas dapat kulihat dari balik pagar rendahku.

Waktu yang pikirku seakan melambat itu seakan kembali berjalan normal. Saat itulah aku mulai sadar bahwa ia tak lagi berada di hadapanku. Segera kulayangkan tatapanku ke kiri searah lantunan kakinya membawanya.

Kedua tanganku kini kosong karna telah meninggalkan cerek plastik yang kubiarkan tertidur di permukaan rerumputan kebun. Entah sejak kapan juga aku telah berada di luar pagar rendah yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk bisa melihat kakinya. Jelasnya, kini aku telah berhasil menumpahkan rasa penasaranku pada kaki yang selalu membawanya melewati rumahku.

"Hei!" teriakku lantang memanggilnya. Dia yang mendengar lantangnya teriakkanku menghentikan irama hentakkan kakinya dan berbalik menghadapku dari kejauhan.

Mataku kini entah kenapa melebar melihat wajah yang biasanya hanya dapat kulihat sekilas. Dapat kulihat tatapannya yang dingin dengan desahan nafasnya yang tak teratur. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan melayang di sebelah pinggangnya. Juga bulir keringat yang meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Yang dapat benar-benar kusadari adalah bahwa kini wajahku tegang dan memanas.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sungguh meyakinkan untuk seorang pria keren, menurutku. Tapi, jujur saja, pertanyaan singkatnya itu yang membuatku gugup.

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Sudah kuduga aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupanku yang telah membuatku bicara tergagap.

"Bukankah tak sopan menanyakan nama seseorang langsung begitu, Nona Haruno? Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu," katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Darimana kau tahu nama marga keluargaku?" tanyaku penuh keheranan.

Ia hanya menunjuk papan kayu yang terpaku di dinding pagar rendahku. Disana tertulis dengan pasti nama marga keluargaku. Tentu saja ia akan tahu karna itu. Bodohnya aku.

"O-oh," responku gagap terhadap jawaban tersiratnya.

Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. Kurasa ia merasa tidak enak jika harus berbicara dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Atau mungkin ia malas berbicara sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Jadi?" tanyanya. Ah, iya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyebutkan namaku.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Daripada kau memanggilku Nona Haruno, lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan nama Sakura saja," jelasku seakrab mungkin. Syukurlah rasa gugupku sudah berkurang. "Dan namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Terserah ingin kau panggil bagaimana," jawaban cukup singkat. Entah karena ia ingin menyimpan tenaganya atau memang begitu ia bicara. "Lalu, apa keperluanmu?"

Bagus. Inilah pertanyaan yang kukhawatirkan selanjutnya setelah aku mengetahui namanya. Aku tidak punya keperluan yang dapat ia terima dengan baik. Kalau kuberikan keperluanku sebenarnya, itu sama saja dengan menyatakan perasaanku—yang selama dua minggu ini tertimbun dalam hati—secara tidak langsung. Dan tentu itu tidak akan terjadi begitu saja!

Gawat. Apa aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama? Apa yang harus kujawab? Apa yang akan temanku jawab jika ia berada di situasi seperti ini?

Tunggu ...

Benar juga. Aku bisa menggunakan cara itu.

"Sasuke! Ma-maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanyaku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku dengan satu hentakan cepat. Aku khawatir ia akan menolaknya karena ini terdengar tiba-tiba baginya. Takut dengan jawabannya, aku memejamkan mataku erat.

"H-huh? Baiklah," jawabnya. Respon awalnya yang terlantun ragu itu membuatku menegakkan kembali tubuhku. Aku berusaha menatap wajahnya.

Kini wajahnya mempertontonkan semburat merah yang tipis. Tak akan terlihat jika dari jarak yang jauh. Matanya juga tak memandang ke arahku. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tak terasa gatal sama sekali. Aku beruntung tadi ia mendekat. Karna kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang menurutku manis untuk ditatap. Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu yang terus bergulir ini.

Tentu aku bahagia. Aku mulai meraih tangannya yang lain dengan kedua tanganku. Tangannya yang hangat itu membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya barang seperempat detik saja. Kurasakan otot pada pipiku menarik bibirku. Mataku kini juga pasti telah berbinar penuh rasa lega karna telah mengenalnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita teman!" kataku lantang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangku dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Tidak, bukan tatapan dinginnya. Hanya tatapan datar biasa yang tak menyiratkan rasa sedih, malu, ataupun gembira. Sempat aku heran akan ekspresi malunya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kuketahui. Tapi, aku buang jauh-jauh keheranan itu. Karena kini aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Walaupun itu hanya berteman sekalipun.

Setelah menatapku agak lama, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan lari pagiku."

"Ah!" aku sadar dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Maaf!"

Setelah Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tanda tak keberatan dengan perlakuanku, ia berbalik dari hadapanku dan mulai kembali melanjutkan larinya yang terpaksa ia hentikan karenaku. Dapat kulihat punggung kokohnya yang sekokoh batang pohon. Terasa mengundang untuk dipeluk dari belakang. Ah! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Kami 'kan hanya berteman.

"Sampai ketemu lagi! Berkunjunglah ke rumahku jika kau sempat!" ucapku yang ia balas dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kurasa itu adalah tanda perpisahan kami pada pagi hari ini. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi secepatnya.

-END-

* * *

A/N :

Akhirnya, aku bisa publish fanfic buat BTC juga. Wuw~ lega rasanya. :3 Dan ini ceritanya feels ketebak banget. :p Sebenernya bukan ini cerita yang mau aku publish. Tapi karena cerita yang sebenarnya udah lupa, jadilah cari ide yang lain. Alias yang ini. *ketawa gaje* Oh! Dan ini pertama kalinya aku terjun ke fandom Naruto. :3 Rasanya? Sama aja. *plak*

Dan ... apa ini?! Kenapa jadi friendzoned secara gak sengaja gini?! Jujur aku juga baru nyadar setelah baca ulang. :p

Maaf kalau ada salah dalam oneshot ini. Itu semua karena aku yang gak niat ini. *gak* Maksudku, itu semua karena adanya human error.

Dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir! Reviewnya akan kutunggu~! :3


End file.
